


Ein geschenktes Leben

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Panoptikum der schwarzen Seelen [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als der Rumtreiber Jack Rackham den gewalttätigen Säufer James Bonny ersticht, schenkt er der dreizehnjährigen Witwe Anne Bonny ein neues Leben. Ein Leben, das vom ersten Moment an untrennbar mit dem seinen verbunden ist, als Anne ihm nach der schicksalhaften Tat nach Hause folgt, so wenig angetan Jack von dieser Idee auch sein mag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Bonny

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Tatsächlich gibt es ja bei Black Sails noch andere, unglaublich spannende Charaktere und Beziehungen neben James/Thomas/Miranda (kaum zu glauben!) und deswegen hier mal der Versuch, Jacks und Annes Kennenlernen, basierend auf Annes Erzählungen in Staffel 2, näher zu beleuchten.
> 
> Zu den Warnungen: Vergewaltigung von Minderjährigen wird erwähnt, aber nicht beschrieben. Hier in dieser Geschichte findet nichts Schlimmeres statt, als das, wovon Anne schon erzählt hat. Trotzdem ist ihre Vergangenheit keine Zuckerschlecken.
> 
> Ansonsten wünschen wir euch viel Spaß!
> 
> PS: Da diese Geschichte großteilig vor Staffel 3 entstanden ist, stimmt Jacks Hintergrundgeschichte hier nicht mit seiner Hintergrundgeschichte in der Serie überein. Wir haben uns eher an dem wenigen orientiert, was über den historischen Jack Rackham bekannt ist.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

Der Schlag kam nicht unerwartet. Anne ging zu Boden und krümmte sich zusammen, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Ihr Körper handelte instinktiv, schlang ihre Arme um ihre Brust und zog ihre Knie an den Bauch, um sich zu schützen, ohne einen bewussten Gedanken ihres Kopfes abzuwarten, sodass ihr stattdessen die Zeit blieb, sich stumm dafür zu verfluchen, dass sie sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte.

„Du glaubst wohl, ich würde es nicht merken, wenn du mich bestiehlst, he?“ Sein alkoholdurchtränkter Atem strich über ihr Gesicht, als _er_ sich über sie beugte. „Du. Kleine. Diebische. Hure...“

Jedes Wort war von einem Tritt begleitet und als _er_ zur Hure kam, entfuhr Anne doch ein leises Wimmern. Sofort presste sie ihre Lippen noch fester zusammen, obwohl sie sagen wollte, dass ihr das Stück Brot zugestanden hatte, schließlich hatte _er_ es von dem Lohn gekauft, den sie für ihre Tagelöhnerarbeit auf den Plantagen bekommen hatte. Als der Schankbursche es zusammen mit der Rumflasche auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und _er_ natürlich sofort die Flasche entkorkt hatte, hatte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken, nach einer Scheibe gegriffen und sie in ihrem Kittel verborgen, obwohl es ihr streng verboten war, ohne seine Erlaubnis oder gar vor _ihm_ zu essen. Sie hatte gehofft, _er_ würde es nicht bemerken, doch solche Dinge entgingen _ihm_ niemals.

Seine Faust traf sie im Gesicht und sie spürte, wie ihre Haut über der Braue aufplatzte und Blut in ihr Auge lief. Hastig barg sie ihr Gesicht tiefer in ihren Armen, während _er_ sie weiter mit Tritten traktierte, die ihrem geschundenen Körper jetzt zunehmend gequälte Schreie entlockten. Sie wollte nicht schreien. Sie wollte aufspringen, _ihm_ das Messer aus dem Gürtel stehlen und es _ihm_ in die Gurgel stoßen, wie _er_ es vorigen Monat mit einem Falschspieler gemacht hatte. Sie wollte _ihn_ treten und schlagen, während das Leben aus _ihm_ heraussickerte, doch nichts davon würde jemals passieren. Schon den Versuch, auf die Beine zu kommen, würde _er_ mit noch härteren Strafen ahnden und Anne wurde übel, als sie sich an den Schmerz erinnerte, den _er_ ihr das letzte Mal bereitet hatte. Wenn sie die Tritte ertrug, bis _er_ genug hatte, würde _er_ irgendwann so betrunken sein, dass sie aufstehen und sich davon stehlen konnte. Vermutlich würde _er_ sie spätestens morgen früh aufsuchen, sich auf sie legen und ihre Beine auseinander zwingen, aber _er_ würde sie nicht an seine Begleiter weiter reichen, wenn sie jetzt ruhig blieb. Und vielleicht würde _er_ ihr danach sogar etwas zu essen geben. Meistens tat _er_ es.

„Lass sie ihn Ruhe“, erklang da plötzlich eine Stimme über Anne.

_Er_ musste mindestens so überrascht sein wie sie selbst, denn _er_ unterbrach seine Schläge tatsächlich, sodass Anne es wagte, den Kopf ein wenig zu heben und über ihren Arm hinweg zu ihrem Retter hinauf zu blinzeln.

Er war groß und sehnig, um einiges älter als sie selbst, doch noch lange nicht so alt wie _er_. Wirres, schwarzes Haar stand von seinem Kopf ab und er hatte dunkle Augen, die seinen Gegner gelassen musterten. Der ließ von Anne ab und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Was glaubst du, wer du bist?“, schnauzte _er_ wütend.

Ihr Retter wirkte nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert, wofür ihm Anne einige Bewunderung zollte, denn sie verging jedes Mal vor Angst, wenn _er_ sie so ansah. Gleichzeitig schüttelte sie den Kopf über seine Dummheit.

„Jack Rackham“, sagte er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Schön, Jack Rackham, dann mach, dass du weiter kommst, sonst mache ich direkt mit dir weiter.“

„Was immer dieses Kind getan hat, kann nicht so schlimm sein, dass du sie dafür zu Brei schlägst.“

„Kind? Diese kleine Schlampe ist meine Frau und die züchtige ich, wie es mir beliebt.“

„Deine Frau?“ Jack Rackham hob eine Augenbraue und blickte auf sie herab. Zum ersten Mal sah er sie direkt an und Anne senkte rasch den Blick. „Zu viel Angst vor ausgewachsenen Frauen, mein Freund?“ Das brachte ihm ein paar Lacher von den anderen Gästen der Taverne ein. „Und was hat _deine Frau_ getan, um diese Züchtigung zu verdienen?“

„Sie hat mich bestohlen.“

„Bestohlen? Das kleine Dinge?“ Jetzt grinste Jack Rackham unverhohlen. „Kein Wunder, dass du lieber ein Kind als eine Frau nimmst, wenn du noch nicht mal sie kontrollieren kannst.“

_Er_ war außer sich vor Wut und Anne keuchte erschrocken auf, als _er_ einen Schritt auf ihren Retter zumachte, die Faust zum Schlag geballt. Jack Rackham wich zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Schon gut, mein Freund. Warum nennst du nicht erst einmal deinen Namen, bevor du mich neben deiner Frau auf die Bretter schickst?“

Es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Anne sah deutlich, wie Jack Rackhams andere Hand hinter seinen Rücken griff, doch _er_ schien in seinem Zorn nichts davon zu merken.

„James Bonny, Bürschchen und wenn du nicht sofort Leine ziehst, darfst du deine Zähne hier vom Boden aufsammeln. Wird es dir schwerer machen, ehrliche Leute zu beschimpfen.“ _Er_ trat noch näher auf ihn zu und Jack Rackham wich ein weiteres Mal zurück, bis er rücklings an einen der Tische stieß. Haltsuchend stützte er sich auf der Platte ab. _Er_ grinste triumphierend. „Plötzlich doch kein so großes Maul mehr, Bürschchen?“

„Wer würde nicht vor James Bonny, dem stattbekannten Säufer und Mädchenschänder, zurückweichen?“, gab Jack Rackham zurück.

_Er_ brüllte wütend und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, als plötzlich alles ganz schnell ging. Jack Rackham zog einen Humpen von dem Tisch in seinem Rücken und schleuderte ihn seinem Gegner entgegen. Dieser wich dem Wurfgeschoss erstaunlich behände aus und nestelte nach seiner Pistole. Die Gäste um sie herum schrien auf und stoben auseinander, doch da hatte Jack Rackham plötzlich ein Messer in der anderen Hand und stach zu. Sein Gebrüll ging in ein Gurgeln über und _er_ sah überrascht auf das Blut, das munter aus dem Schnitt an seinem Hals sprudelte. Wieder hallte ein gellender Schrei durch die Schenke und Anne wurde erst mit einiger Verzögerung bewusst, dass sie diesen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte. James Bonny wankte, während Jack Rackham ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, das Messer immer noch angriffsbereit, doch er machte nur noch zwei torkelnde Schritte, dann sank er mit einem letzten erstickten Laut zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Totenstille breitete sich im Gastraum aus. Anne war wie erstarrt, während Jack Rackham sich bückte und ihn auf den Rücken rollte. Hinter ihr kam Bewegung in die Menge und der Wirt kämpfte sich nach vorne, seine Burschen auf den Fersen.

„Ist er tot?“

„Mausetot“, antwortete Jack Rackham ungerührt. Anne wimmerte leise.

„Bei allen Teufeln, Jack, wie kommst du dazu, jemanden in meinem Gasthaus abzustechen?“, zeterte der Wirt.

„Gib mir nicht die Schuld, jeder hier wird dir bezeugen, dass es Notwehr war“, verteidigte sich Jack und die Menschen um ihn herum murmelten zustimmend.

„Notwehr oder nicht Notwehr wird die Büttel einen Scheißdreck interessieren, Jack.“

„Komm schon, Hank, niemand hier hat Interesse daran, die Büttel mit reinzuziehen.“

„Ich geb ja zu, dass es um den Scheißkerl nicht schade ist, aber er liegt trotzdem tot auf meinem Fußboden!“

„Warum schaffen wir ihn nicht hinauf auf die Klippen und schmeißen ihn ins Meer?“, schlug einer der Burschen vor. „Auf dem Weg nach unten stößt er sich noch ein paar Mal den Schädel und ehe die Schergen ihn finden, erkennt ihn ohnehin keiner mehr.“

„Und wie sollen wir ihn da hoch bringen, Johnny? Einfach auf den Karren und den Nachtwächtern im Vorbeifahren noch nett zuwinken?“, fragte der Wirt genervt.

„Ich hätte da ein leeres Fass draußen auf dem Wagen“, mischte sich einer der Gäste ein. „Da müsste er reinpassen.“

Jack Rackham sah zu dem Wirt. „Hank?“

„Meinetwegen“, brummte der Wirt. „Dann packt mal mit an.“

Es kam Bewegung in die Menge. Einige packten den Leichnam, andere polterten nach draußen, um das Fass zu holen. Niemand in diesem Raum schien auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, die Wachtmeister zu informieren. Nur Anne saß ganz still auf dem Boden und starrte immer noch reglos auf den Toten, der einmal ihr Ehemann gewesen war. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihr. Erst als jemand ihre Hand ergriff und einen Lederbeutel hineindrückte, regte sie sich und sah auf. Jack Rackham kniete vor ihr und schloss ihre Finger um die kleine Gürteltasche.

„Für dich“, murmelte er. Aus der Nähe sah man die Blutspritzer auf seinem Gesicht. Anne konnte ihre Augen nicht von den roten Tropfen abwenden.

Jack Rackham musterte sie mitleidig und es sah so aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, da rief jemand laut „Jack!“ und er stand auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Anne sah ihm nach, während sie den Beutel an ihre Brust drückte und irgendein Teil von ihr fragte sich, ob sie nicht weinen müsste. Alle Witwen, die sie bis jetzt gekannt hatte, hatten geweint.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Streunerin

 

Jack sprang vom Wagen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der kleine Hank, wie der ältere Sohn des Gastwirtes allgemein genannt wurde, und sein Bruder Johnny machten sich daran, die Pferde abzuschirren, während er selbst mit Hilfe von Madog das Fass von der Ladefläche wuchtete und zurück zu dessen Wagen brachte.

„Wisch es aber nochmal aus, bevor du neuen Rum darin ansetzt“, schnaufte er.

Madog grinste breit. „Du glaubst, in den Adern dieses Säufers lief noch etwas anderes als Rum?“, fragte er und schob das Fass auf den Wagen.

„Du hast jedenfalls was gut bei mir, Madog“, erwiderte Jack ernst und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Madog schlug ein, schüttelte dabei jedoch den Kopf. „Ach was, Jack. Du hast mich damals gewarnt, als die Puhler meine Brennerei filzen wollten. Oder hast mir unter die Arme gegriffen, als mein Kleiner fast an dem Fieber krepiert wäre. Du bist mir nichts schuldig.“

Der alte Hank trat zu ihnen auf den Hof. „Alles klar?“

„Bonny ist Fischfutter“, meinte Madog zufrieden. „Sollte mich wundern, wenn der nochmal an Land kommt.“

„Du solltest dich trotzdem erstmal dünn machen, Jack. Ich leg für die meisten meiner Gäste die Hand ins Feuer, aber nicht für alle. Und der Scheißkerl hatte Freunde.“

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollte ohnehin demnächst nach Nassau. Ziehe ich die Reise eben vor.“

„Wieder zur See, he?

„Werde mein Glück zumindest versuchen, ja. Und außerdem trägt man hier in Charles Town seine Haut zu Markte, wenn man sich auf dubiose Geschäfte einlässt, seit die Miliz des neuen Gouverneurs hier Patrouille reitet.“

Madog seufzte schwer. „Ein wahres Wort. Schlimmer als die Schmeißfliegen, dieses Gesocks.“

„Gut, ich mache mich auf den Weg. Danke für alles, Hank, du hast-...“

„Jaja, ist schon recht, Jack. Komm nochmal vorbei, bevor du abhaust, kriegst ein Bier aufs Haus.“

Jack grinste, klopfte Hank und Madog zum Abschied auf die Schulter, winkte den Burschen zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der kleinen Absteige, die er für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts in Charles Town sein Zuhause nannte. Er dachte nicht über James Bonny nach, während er durch die Gassen schlenderte. Es entsprach nicht seinem Wesen, sich über vergangene Probleme den Kopf zu zerbrechen, und über die zukünftigen würde er dann nachdenken, wenn sie an seine Tür klopften. Zudem war der alte Säufer nicht der erste gewesen, den er hatte umbringen müssen, und vermutlich würde er auch nicht der letzte sein. Jack hatte schon vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, darüber nachzudenken, ob ihn das zu einem schlechten Menschen machte. Er tat, was er tun musste, und über alles andere sollten irgendwann die Richter entscheiden, wenn sie ihn erwischten, oder der liebe Gott, wenn seine Erdentage vorbei waren. Für diesen Moment war es wichtiger, seine Abreise zu planen.

Er hatte ungefähr die halbe Strecke zurückgelegt, als ihn seine Instinkte warnten, dass er verfolgt wurde. Es war dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, ein Kribbeln im Nacken, dem man besser vertraute, wenn man so lange auf der Straße lebte wie er.

Er wartete eine schattige Stelle ab, sodass er selbst im Dunkeln stand, während die Straße hinter ihm in das gelbe Licht einer blakenden Fackel getaucht war, dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um. Sein Verfolger blieb überrumpelt im Lichtschein stehen, ganz wie er es geplant hatte, doch sein triumphierendes Grinsen gerann, als er die Gestalt erkannte. Es war das Mädchen. Jack konnte von ihr nicht als Frau denken, sie war kaum älter als seine kleine Schwester, als er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Als sie jetzt zum ersten Mal aufrecht vor ihm stand, weder vor Schmerzen gekrümmt, noch in sich zusammen gesunken, erkannte er, wie mager sie war. Ein dürres, kleines Ding in einem schmutzigen Rock und einem noch dreckverkrusteteren Kittel, deren lange, dunkelrote Strähnen wirr in ihr Gesicht hingen und doch die getrockneten Blutspuren und blauen Flecken nicht verdecken konnten. Ihre wachsamen, hellblauen Augen in dem hohlwangigen Gesicht hatten etwas katzenartiges, überhaupt gemahnte ihre angespannte Körperhaltung, die stets zur Flucht bereit schien, ihn an die zahlreichen scheuen Straßenkatzen, mit denen er in Bristol gespielt hatte, als er noch ein Junge war.

„Was willst du von mir?“, fragte er, als er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte.

Das Mädchen starrte ihn nur stumm an. Noch immer hielt sie den Lederbeutel in der Hand, den Jack ihr gegeben hatte und der James Bonnys armselige Barschaft enthielt, nach Abzug des Geldes, das er Hank noch schuldig gewesen war.

Jack neigte den Kopf. „Du kannst doch sicher sprechen. Also, was willst du?“ Als sie immer noch nicht antwortete, zuckte Jack müde die Achseln. „Dann mach, dass du wegkommst, Kleine.“ Er drehte sich um und wollte weiter gehen.

„Du hast mich gerettet.“ Ihre Stimme war leise.

Jack wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Sie beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen voller Misstrauen, trotzdem wiederholte sie: „Du hast mich gerettet.“

„Das habe ich.“ Jack konnte der kleinen Genugtuung, sich nach dem beschissenen Abend wenigstens ein bisschen wie ein Held zu fühlen, nicht widerstehen.

„Warum?“

Jack hätte ein Dankeschön netter gefunden. Ihre Frage hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft und Jack dachte tatsächlich zum ersten Mal darüber nach, warum er James Bonny davon hatte abhalten wollen, sie weiter zu schlagen. Hatte sie ihm Leid getan? Ja, bestimmt. Aber warum? Tagtäglich wurden Kinder verprügelt und meistens schritt er nicht ein. Warum also in diesem Fall? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte er also ehrlich.

Das Mädchen zog ihre Brauen zusammen, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du hattest keinen Grund?“

„Nein.“ Jack konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich keinen Reim auf sein Verhalten zu machen wusste. „Hast du einen Namen?“, fragte er, um die Stille zu überbrücken.

„Anne“, antwortete das Mädchen.

„Anne.“ Jack nickte. „Und weiter?“

Sie sah ihn seltsam an. „Bonny“, sagte sie langsam, als ob sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln würde.

Offenkundig. Jack hätte sich gerne mit der Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen ob seiner Dummheit, aber er hatte für den Moment schon wieder verdrängt, dass sie mit dem Arschloch verheiratet gewesen war. Sich ihren kaum entwickelten Körper anzusehen und sich vorzustellen, was dieser Dreckskerl mit ihr angestellt hatte, ließ erneut dunklen Zorn in Jack aufwallen.

_Gut_ , entschied er, _egal, was Richter oder Gott dazu zu sagen hatten, das heute war eine gute Tat gewesen._

Trotzdem war es jetzt an der Zeit zu verschwinden. Das Mädchen wusste zu viel und konnte ihm gefährlich werden. Er setzte darauf, dass ihr Hass auf den Dreckskerl groß genug war und ihre Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber entsprechend noch höher, um nicht zu den Bütteln zu rennen, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Besser, sich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Also dann, da nun alle offenen Fragen geklärt sind, empfehle ich mich“, sagte er und verneigte sich spöttisch. „Gute Nacht, Anne Bonny. Ein schönes Leben noch.“

Er drehte sich schwungvoll um und ging die Straße hinunter. Kleine, leichte Schritte folgten ihm und als er stehen blieb und sich langsam umwandte, stand sie in genau dem gleichen Abstand hinter ihm wie zuvor und sah ihn mit ihren Katzenaugen an.

Jack verschränkte ungeduldig die Arme vor der Brust. Allmählich ging ihm die ganze Sache gehörig auf die Nerven. „Geh nach Hause“, befahl er ihr unwirsch, „ich habe dich gerettet, gut und schön, aber damit haben sich die Ritterdienste für heute erledigt.“

Anne senkte den Blick, sodass ihre Haare wie ein Schleier ihr Gesicht bedeckten, und vergrub ihre Finger in ihrem schmutzigen Rock.

Jack musterte sie. „Lass mich raten: Du hast kein Zuhause.“

Anne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Einen Schlafplatz?“

Erneutes Kopfschütteln.

Jack seufzte tief. „Wo hast du denn gestern geschlafen?“

Anne hob den Kopf. „Dahin kann ich nicht zurück“, flüsterte sie, „da sind-...“

„... seine Freunde, schon klar.“ Jack raufte sich die Haare. Er konnte sich des dummen Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er hier nicht mehr rauskam. Er hätte die Kleine zum Teufel schicken sollen, als sie das erste Mal hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Er hatte es nicht getan und jetzt brachte er es nicht mehr übers Herz. Noch eine Ähnlichkeit zu den Straßenkatzen früher in Bristol. „In Ordnung, du kannst mit mir kommen. Aber nur für diese eine Nacht, verstanden?“

Anne nickte eilig, blieb aber weiter hinter ihm, als er den Weg nach Hause einschlug.

„Du musst nicht hinter mir herschleichen“, brummte er. „Komm her.“

Gehorsam schloss sie zu ihm auf, doch sie wahrte weiterhin einen Sicherheitsabstand und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihm zu vertrauen, war aber bereit, dieses Vertrauen jederzeit aufzukündigen, sollte er nur eine unvorsichtige Bewegung machen. Jack grinste ein bisschen über die neueste Streunerin, die er sich da angelacht hatte.

Sie bogen in eine kleine Gasse ein und schließlich klopfte Jack an eine kleine, schiefe Holztür.

„Kannst du Zinken lesen?“, fragte er Anne, während sie warteten.

Anne nickte und Jack deutete auf die Zeichen, die für das ungeübte Auge kaum sichtbar am Fuß der Hauswand eingeritzt waren. „Was heißt das?“

Anne ging in die Knie und malte mit den Fingern das erste Zeichen nach, eine eingebuchtete Linie. „Übernachtung möglich“, sagte sie.

Jack nickte.

Das zweite Zeichen war ein senkrechter auf einem waagerechten Strich. „Alleinstehende Person“, sagte Anne und deutete zum Schluss auf die zwei Kreise. „Und Frau liebt Männer.“

Jack zwinkerte ihr zu und im nächsten Moment ging die Tür auf.

„Jack! Weißt du, wie spät es ist? Wo hast du dich nur rumgetrieben?“

Jack setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Guten Abend, Betty. Nimm es mir nicht krumm, ja?“

Betty lachte. Wenn ihr Mann, ein Seefahrer, zu Hause war, stellte sie einen Besen vor die Tür. Zu jeder anderen Zeit war Jack Willkommen, und das nicht nur in ihrem Haus. Jack hatte zu ihrem üppigen Körper noch nie Nein gesagt.

„Du bist ein Schlingel, Jack Rackham“, schnurrte sie, „aber heute habe ich nur einen Schlafplatz für dich, auf mehr brauchst du nicht zu hoffen.“

„Das geht klar, weil...“, Jack winkte Anne zu sich, „... ich habe hier noch jemanden aufgelesen. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder, Betty? Die Kleine bleibt auch nur eine Nacht.“ Er setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf.

Betty musterte Anne, dann seufzte sie und gab die Tür frei. „Na, meinetwegen. Weil ich so ein großes Herz habe. Aber das ist eine Ausnahme, Jack.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Jack gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist die Beste, Betty.“

„Jaja. Verzieh dich ins Bett, du weißt ja, wo es lang geht. Aber morgen schleichst du dich durchs Fenster raus, meine Base kommt zu Besuch.“

„Natürlich. Tausend Dank, Schönste.“

„Ach, verschwinde, du Schwerenöter“, erwiderte Betty nur und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Wange, ehe sie wieder im dunklen Flur verschwand.

„Hier lang“, sagte Jack zu Anne und lotste sie die Treppe hinauf in die kleine Kammer unter dem Dach, wo eine schmale Pritsche, ein wackliger Stuhl und Jacks Seesack sie erwarteten. Er kroch immer bei Betty unter, wenn er in Charles Town war, und wenn er nur seine Sachen hier ließ. Im Gegenzug brachte er ihr hin und wieder einige Beutestücke mit, die sie verkaufte und sich so den Luxus gönnte, den ihr Mann, ein strenger Puritaner, ihr verwehrte.

Anne sah sich mit großen Augen um. „War das deine Frau?“, fragte sie unsicher.

Jack lachte. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Aber eine gute Freundin.“ Er fischte nach Streichhölzern und zündete die einzige Kerze an, die es hier gab. Allerdings war der Raum so klein, dass die kleine Funzel auch völlig ausreichte, um ihn zu erleuchten. „Setz dich.“

Anne ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Stuhl nieder, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Jack hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, wie ihr Blick kurz zu dem kleinen Dachfenster hingeflackert war. Bewusst oder unbewusst, dieses Mädchen behielt immer einen Fluchtweg im Auge.

„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte er und wühlte in seinem Sack. Er förderte zwei verschrumpelte Äpfel zutage, doch den Kanten Brot, auf den er gehofft hatte, hatte er heute gefrühstückt, wie ihm jetzt wieder einfiel. „Viel ist es nicht, aber immerhin.“

Er drehte sich zu Anne um und zeigte ihr die Äpfel. Annes Augen wurden riesig und hingen mit einem solchen Heißhunger an den schrumpeligen Dingern, dass sie sogar ihr Misstrauen vergaß. Jack warf ihr einen zu und sie fing ihn und hatte im nächsten Moment ihre Zähne voller Gier in dem süßen Fruchtfleisch vergraben. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der Apfel verschwunden und Jack gab ihr wortlos auch noch seinen.

„Besser?“, erkundigte er sich, als sie fertig war und ihre klebrigen Hände an ihrem Kittel abwischte.

Anne nickte.

Jack zwirbelte seinen dünnen Schnurrbart, während er sich nachdenklich umsah. „Du kannst auf dem Boden schlafen“, entschied er und ging zu seinem Seesack hinüber, um eine Wolldecke daraus hervorzuziehen. „Woher kommst du?“, fragte er, während er die Decke auf dem Boden ausbreitete.

Anne hatte ihre Knie an ihren Körper gezogen und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Als er ihr über die Schulter einen Blick zuwarf, sah er, wie sie mit gekrauster Stirn über seine Frage nachdachte.

„Wo wurdest du geboren?“, präzisierte er.

„In Kinsale“, antwortete sie.

„Irin, he? Das dachte ich mir. Typischer, irischer Dickschädel.“ Er grinste. „Wie bist du in die Kolonien gekommen?“

„Mein Vater hat meine Mutter geschwängert, ohne dass sie verheiratet waren.“ Anne schien sich entschieden zu haben, ihre Zurückhaltung aufzugeben. „Hat den Leuten in Kinsale nicht gefallen, also ist er hergekommen. Sie haben eine Plantage hier in Carolina.“

„Und James Bonny?“

Anne schwieg einen Moment, dann antwortete sie kurz: „Er wollte mich und Vater meinte, ich sei alt genug und sowieso ein Esser zu viel.“

„Wie alt bist du denn?“

„Dreizehn.“ Sie sah jünger aus. Trotzdem kannte Jack kaum Väter, die ihre Töchter schon so jung verheirateten. „Und du?“, fragte Anne neugierig.

„Doppelt so alt wie du“, brummte Jack und Anne zog die Nase kraus.

„Also alt“, entschied sie, „und woher kommst du?“

„Bristol“, erwiderte Jack knapp und erhob sich. Einladend deutete er auf die Decke. „Euer Bett ist bereit, Mylady.“

Anne hüpfte vom Stuhl und kuschelte sich umstandslos in das Deckenlager. Jack breitete noch zusätzlich seinen Mantel über sie, dann pustete er die Kerze aus und warf sich auf die Pritsche. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen starrte er in die Dunkelheit und hörte dabei zu, wie Annes Atemzüge tiefer und langsamer wurden, bis er sicher war, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Er selbst lag wach. Zum ersten Mal seit langem dachte er an seine Kindheit und seine Geschwister. Er war zwei Jahre jünger als Anne gewesen, als er mit seinem älteren Bruder Tom aus dem Waisenhaus ausgerückt war und seither auf der Straße gelebt hatte. Das war auch das letzte Mal gewesen, als er die meisten seiner Geschwister gesehen hatte. Martha hatte darüber nachgedacht, mit ihm und Tom zu kommen, das hatte er daran gesehen, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe gekaut hatte, aber dann hatte sie doch bei den Kleineren bleiben wollen, bei Bess, Jim und Davey. Sein ältester Bruder George fuhr schon zur See, als ihre Eltern an dem Fieber starben und sie ins Waisenhaus gesteckt wurden. Tom hatte er dann zum letzten Mal gesehen, als dieser sich auf eine Kutsche geschmuggelt hatte, um nach London zu kommen. Er selbst war in Bristol geblieben, hatte sich mit Diebstählen über Wasser gehalten oder auf Fischkuttern ausgeholfen, bis es ihn irgendwann als Schiffsjungen in die Neue Welt verschlagen hatte.

Er hatte lange nicht an sie alle gedacht und jetzt nahm er sich die Zeit, zu hoffen, dass George nicht ersoffen war, sondern inzwischen sein eigenes Schiff befehligte, Tom es in London bis zum König der Diebe geschafft hatte, Martha und Bess weder auf die Straße noch an einen James Bonny geraten waren, sondern einen netten Mann und einen Haufen pausbackiger Kinder hatten und dass Jim und Davey Familien gefunden hatten und inzwischen einem ehrlichen Handwerk nachgingen.

Anne murmelte leise im Schlaf. Er konnte sie unmöglich bei sich behalten, aber morgen würde er ihr hier in Charles Town irgendwo eine Bleibe suchen, damit er sich ruhigen Gewissens auf den Weg nach Nassau machen konnte. Jack nickte zufrieden, als er diesen Plan gefasst hatte, drehte sich auf die Seite und fiel bald darauf ebenfalls in Schlaf.

 

 

°°°

 


	3. Ein gutes Herz

„Komm schon, Hank!“

„Jack, du weißt, dass ich viel für dich übrig habe, aber ich habe wirklich keine Verwendung für sie und obendrein schon genug Mäuler zu stopfen.“

Jack seufzte und stützte sich auf den Tresen.

„Du wirst die Kleine nicht mehr los, he?“ Hank grinste.

„Es ist nicht besonders christlich von dir, eine Witwe auf die Straße zu setzen.“

„Ich war nicht derjenige, der sie zur Witwe gemacht hat, Jack. Mal ehrlich, was soll ich denn mit ihr anfangen?“

„Du kannst doch hier im Gasthaus immer ein paar Hände gebrauchen.“

„Dafür habe ich meine zwei Jungen und obendrein hat Hank ein nettes Mädchen gefunden, das er heiraten will. Du siehst, mein Haus ist voll.“

„Ist ja gut, ich verstehe schon“, brummte Jack und starrte missmutig in sein Bier, „aber allmählich fällt mir niemand mehr, den ich noch fragen könnte.“

„Die Zeiten sind nicht leicht. Der Gouverneur macht uns mit immer neuen Gesetzen das Leben schwer und Colonel Rhett prügelt sie uns in den Kopf, damit wir sie ja nicht vergessen.“ Hank spuckte aus. „Gerade kann niemand einen zusätzlichen Esser gebrauchen.“

„Ich verstehe schon.“ Jack kippte den letzten Rest Bier hinunter und schob dem Wirt den leeren Becher hin. „Dann ziehe ich mal weiter. Trotzdem danke, Hank.“

„Wann geht’s denn nach Nassau?“

„Eigentlich in zwei Tagen, aber wenn ich Anne bis dahin nicht irgendwo unterkriege, weiß ich auch nicht.“

„Du hast ein gutes Herz, Jack.“

„Nützen tut‘s mir reichlich wenig.“

„Was ist mit ihren Eltern? Könntest du sie nicht dorthin bringen?“

„Ihr Vater hat sie an den Dreckskerl verheiratet. Glaubst du, sie will dorthin zurück?“

Hank zuckte die Achseln. „Besser, als in Charles Town auf der Straße zu leben und irgendwann Rhett in die Hände zu fallen, glaubst du nicht?“

Jack fuhr sich über das Gesicht, dann stieß er sich vom Tresen ab und ging zur Tür. „Mach‘s gut, Hank.“

„Alles Gute, Jack.“

Jack trat durch die Tür der Taverne in den Nieselregen, der jetzt schon den ganzen Tag über Charles Town niederging und allmählich jeden Teil seiner Kleidung durchdrang. Anne saß auf dem Rand der Pferdetränke, in Jacks Mantel gewickelt, und baumelte mit den Beinen. Als sie ihn sah, sprang sie auf und lief an seiner Seite die Straße hinunter.

„Warum guckst du so miesepetrig?“, erkundigte sie sich nach einer Weile.

„Weil niemand Platz für eine Streunerin wie dich hat“, erwiderte Jack gereizt, „und weil ich dir aus irgendwelchen Gründen meinen verdammten Mantel gegeben habe und inzwischen sogar meine Eier nass sind. Deswegen, Darling.“

Anne sah zu ihm auf und er merkte, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Ihre Augen waren genauso grau wie der trübsinnige Himmel über ihnen und Jack fragte sich, warum diese Tatsache seine Laune noch mehr ins Bodenlose fallen ließ.

„Warum kann ich nicht einfach bei dir bleiben?“, fragte sie leise. Der Matsch unter ihren nackten Füßen gab schmatzende Geräusche von sich.

„Weil ich auf dem besten Weg bin, in Nassau ein neues Leben zu beginnen und dort ist kein Platz für ein Mädchen wie dich.“ Jack wollte nicht so grob sein, aber vielleicht war es an der Zeit, die Samthandschuhe auszuziehen und sie mit der bitteren Wahrheit zu konfrontieren.

„Warum Nassau?“

„Weil Männer wie ich dort noch leben können. Hier in Charles Town spürt man ja mit jedem Tag den Strick ein bisschen mehr. Aber in Nassau... da kannst du noch was werden, wenn du es ein bisschen klug anstellst. Schon mal von Captain Flint gehört?“

„Wer nicht...“, murmelte Anne und vergrub ihre Hände tief in den Taschen von Jacks Mantel, der ihr fast bis zu den Füßen hing.

„Zweitausend Dollar mit einer Fahrt und Gouverneur Ashe guckt in die Röhre! Hier könnte ich auf meiner Nase balancieren und würde in einem Jahr nicht so viel Geld machen, wie Flints Crew in einer Woche verdient. Nassau ist genau das, was einen klugen Jungen aus Bristol reich machen könnte, ohne einen Gouverneur, der einem mit seinen Gesetzen die Geschäfte verhagelt, ohne einen Colonel, der nichts lieber möchte, als einen am nächsten Galgen baumeln zu sehen.“

Anne sagte nichts zu seiner kleinen Rede. Stumm lief sie neben ihm her, ihr feuchtes Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht, sodass er ihren Ausdruck nicht sehen konnte, doch das musste er gar nicht, um zu wissen, dass sie unglücklich war. Und vermutlich böse auf ihn. Jack war gekränkt, dass sie seine Bemühungen ihr zuliebe offenbar nicht zu schätzen wusste.

„Hey, ich habe alles für dich getan, was ich konnte“, rechtfertigte er sich beleidigt. „Jetzt muss ich mal wieder an mich denken. Ich bin nun mal ein Einzelkämpfer.“

Anne sagte immer noch nichts.

„Du kannst noch eine Nacht bei mir bleiben und morgen organisiere ich eine Kutsche, die dich ins Landesinnere bringt.“

Annes Kopf ruckte nach oben und der Argwohn in ihren Augen ließ Jack beschwichtigend die Hände heben.

„Es ist das beste so, glaub mir.“

„Und was sollte ich dort? Im Landesinneren?“, fragte Anne misstrauisch.

Jack kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte angestrengt geradeaus die Straße hinunter, die trotz des schlechten Wetters mit Straßenhändlern vollgestopft war. Er brachte es nicht über sich, ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick zu begegnen und das war neu für ihn.

„Du gehst zurück zu deinen Eltern“, sagte er und er versuchte, seine Worte bestimmt und streng klingen zu lassen, doch das wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen.

Anne erstarrte neben ihm zur Salzsäule.

„Hör mal, Anne, ich kann mir denken, dass dir das nicht passt, aber schlechte Eltern sind besser als gar keine, das kannst du mir glauben.“

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung“, zischte Anne und ihre Katzenaugen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn dein Vater dir schon allein dafür die Schuld gibt, überhaupt geboren worden zu sein. Wenn er dich dem nächstbesten Säufer gibt, der des Weges kommt, nur damit er deinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen muss. Wenn er dich-...“ Anne unterbrach sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich gehe nicht zu dem Mistkerl zurück!“

„Anne, sei doch vernünftig! Besser ein Mistkerl von Vater als eine Brigade von Mistkerlen, die für Rhett arbeitet.“

„Ich gehe nicht zu ihm zurück!“

„Anne!“ Jack hob die Hand, um nach ihrem Arm zu fassen, doch bei dieser Geste spannte sich Annes ganzer Körper an und sie wich augenblicklich vor ihm zurück. Die Furcht in ihren Augen erschreckte Jack und sofort ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken. „Ich wollte nicht... Entschuldige, Anne.“

Anne trat noch einen Schritt zurück. „Tu nicht so!“, fauchte sie, nun nur noch Wut auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist auch nur ein weiterer Scheißkerl, der mich loswerden will. Aber du wirst mich nicht an meinen Vater zurückverkaufen, den Gefallen tue ich weder dir noch ihm.“

Sie drehte sich um und rannte die Straße hinunter.

„Anne!“, rief Jack und wollte ihr hinterherlaufen, doch sie wich behände einem Straßenhändler aus und war im nächsten Moment im Getümmel verschwunden.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, fluchte Jack und raufte sich die Haare, doch er sah ein, dass er ihrer Flinkheit nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Ratlos blieb er stehen und starrte auf die Stelle, wo er Annes roten Schopf vermutlich zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

  


°

  


„Jack? Hörst du mir zu?“

Jacks Gedanken kehrten abrupt in die Gegenwart zurück. „Was?“

Betty runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn los mit dir?“

„Es ist nichts.“

„Wenn ich gegen eine Wand reden will, kann ich das auch mit meinem Mann tun, weißt du?“

„Es tut mir Leid, Betty. Was sagtest du gerade?“

Betty schüttelte den Kopf und knetete weiter ihren Brotteig. „Nicht so wichtig. Erzähl mir lieber, was dich so sehr beschäftigt, dass du wie ein Tor in die Gegend starrst. Geht es um deinen kleinen Rotschopf?“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Du bist mit ihr gegangen und ohne sie gekommen“, erwiderte Betty trocken. „Was ist passiert, hm? Ist sie dir weggelaufen?“

Jack schnaubte. „Sie ist ein undankbares Ding.“

„Also ja.“ Betty seufzte. „Was hast du angestellt, Jack?“

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts angestellt“, verteidigte sich Jack mürrisch. „Ich habe versucht, ihr einen Platz zu verschaffen, wo sie bleiben kann, und sie hat es vorgezogen, sich alleine durchzuschlagen. Umso besser für mich, dann kann ich mich wieder um mich selbst kümmern.“

Betty warf ihm unter halb gesenkten Lidern einen belustigten Blick zu.

„Was?“, brummte Jack.

„Du hast ein gutes Herz, Jack.“

„Habe ich nicht. Ich habe schon einen Haufen Leute abgestochen, das kannst du mir glauben.“

„Bestimmt“, erwiderte Betty grinsend. „Du bist ein ganz gefürchteter Mann, aber trotzdem bereitet dir die Vorstellung, dass das kleine Ding dort draußen alleine rumläuft, Magenschmerzen.“

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr.“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Betty gab ihrem Brotteig statt seiner einen strafenden Klaps.

Jack seufzte ergeben. „Und was schlägst du vor?“

„Geh raus und such sie, wenn du doch an nichts anderes denken kannst.“

„Und dann? Sie kann ja wohl schlecht bei mir bleiben.“

„Du bist doch ein findiger Mann, oder nicht? Es wird sich sicherlich was ergeben, aber fürs erste sollte sie nicht alleine draußen rumlaufen. Also geh da raus und stell die Sache richtig. In deinem Zustand bist du mir ohnehin nur ein Klotz am Bein.“

„Wie charmant du heute bist.“

Betty warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Ich vergelte gleiches mit gleichem. Wenn du hier nur auf der Bank rumlümmelst und mir bei der Arbeit zuguckst, kannst du das auch woanders tun. Also hiev deinen Hintern hoch und such die Kleine.“

Jack erhob sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Tut mir Leid“, sagte er reumütig. „Ich mach‘s wieder gut, einverstanden?“

Betty seufzte. „Es ist ein Kreuz, dass ich dir nicht böse sein kann, Jack.“

„Ich bin halt ein liebenswerter Kerl.“

„Verschwinde endlich!“

„Bin schon weg!“

Jack stülpte sich seinen Hut über und stapfte wieder hinaus in den Regen. Betty hatte Recht, er musste die Sache richtig stellen. Außerdem hatte Anne immer noch seinen Mantel und den wollte er wieder haben.

  


  
°°°


	4. Heldengeschichten

Es wurde dunkel und der leichte Nieselregen verwandelte sich in einen handfesten Schauer, ehe Jack sich langsam eingestand, dass Anne unauffindbar war. Er war sich sicher, inzwischen jede Gasse Charles Towns abgelaufen zu sein, er hatte in jede der weniger noblen Tavernen geschaut und sogar die Mietsställe abgeklappert. Manche Leute, die er fragte, hatten ein rothaariges Mädchen in abgerissener Kleidung gesehen, doch er kam nie dazu, festzustellen, ob es sich um seine kleine Rothaarige handelte, denn wenn er die beschriebene Stelle erreicht hatte, war dort niemand mehr anzutreffen, ob rothaarig oder nicht.

Jack kam wohl oder übel zu dem Schluss, dass er sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden musste, Anne nie wieder zu sehen, und obwohl er am Morgen noch alles versucht hatte, um sie loszuwerden, schmeckte ihm diese Erkenntnis gar nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil machte sie sich sogar wie ein widerwärtiger Kloß in seiner Kehle breit, als er daran dachte, dass sie vielleicht wieder einem Kerl wie James Bonny in die Hände gefallen war oder Rhetts Soldatengeschmeiß, die einem Mädchen kaum weniger schlimme Dinge anzutun wussten.

Inzwischen klebte sein Hemd am Körper und aus jeder Ecke seines Dreispitzes flossen kleine Rinnsale und tröpfelten gen Boden, trotzdem entschloss er sich, eine letzte Runde durch den Hafen zu drehen. Es war sein vierter Entschluss dieser Art, aber es passte ihm nicht, dass ein kleines Mädchen ihn derart auflaufen ließ. Er kannte jeden Winkel in dieser gottverdammten Scheißstadt, er hatte hier schon Geschäfte gemacht, da hatte Gouverneur Ashe noch nicht mal gewusst, wo Charles Town überhaupt lag, und es stand niemandem, vor allem nicht dieser kleinen Rotznase, zu, ihn in seiner Stadt an der Nase herumzuführen. Sie hatte sich gefälligst von ihm finden zu lassen und fertig ab! Sie hatte ihm die Entscheidung, wo und wann sie voneinander Abschied nahmen, nicht einfach aus den Händen zu nehmen. Es ging hier um eine Sache des Prinzips und er, Jack Rackham, hatte Prinzipien und das hatte alles überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Sorgen... pah!

Jack trat schwungvoll gegen einen Kiesel, der schmatzend in der nächsten Pfütze versank. Das tat erstaunlich gut und der nächste Stein landete ebenfalls bei seinem Kumpan in der Pfütze. Jack hatte gerade sein drittes Opfer auserkoren, als ihn ein leises Wimmern aufhorchen ließ. Er drehte den Kopf und gewahrte eine struppige, getigerte Katze, die es sich auf einem Mauervorsprung unter einem vorhängenden Dach bequem gemacht hatte und ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete.

„Ist was?“, knurrte Jack unwirsch.

Die Katze schwang gleichgültig ihren Schwanz durch die Luft, als das Wimmern erneut ertönte. Sie spitzte lauschend die Ohren und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ab.

„Du hast es also auch gehört, ja?“, fragte Jack und sah sich um.

Der Laut schien aus der schmalen Gasse zu kommen, deren Eingang die Katze bewachte. Er pirschte sich im Schutze der Hauswand näher heran und lugte um die Ecke.

_War ja so klar,_ war der nächste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf ging und er hätte gern gegen den nächsten Kiesel getreten. Natürlich musste Anne in Schwierigkeiten stecken und natürlich mussten diese Schwierigkeiten ein Muskelpaket von einem Mann sein, der noch dazu weit weniger betrunken war als Annes mausetoter Gemahl. War es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt, dass das Mädchen sich mal mit jemandem anlegte, bei dem Jack nicht direkt um sein eigenes Leben fürchten musste? Diese ganze Ritter-Geschichte ging ihm allmählich auf den Sack.

Der stiernackige Mann hatte sich dicht über Anne gebeugt, die wie ein Häufchen Elend zwischen ihm und der Hauswand zusammen gesunken war und aus riesigen, angsterfüllten Augen zu ihm aufsah. Von dem Mann sah Jack nicht viel mehr als muskelbepackte Arme, über denen sich das fadenscheinige Hemd spannte, und das Messer, das an seinem Gürtel hing. Er hatte die riesigen Pranken zu Fäusten geballt und seine Stimme war ein dunkles Grollen, in dem unverhohlene Wut mitschwang.

„Und jetzt heraus mit der Sprache, Mädchen, wo ist er?“

Anne presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ihren Widersacher aus den Augen zu lassen.

Für einen Moment dachte Jack darüber nach, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er war nicht unbedingt stolz auf den Gedanken, aber Stolz war nichts, was er sich leisten konnte, und deswegen erwog er ihn recht ernsthaft. Diese Geschichte konnte übel für ihn ausgehen und er hatte in seinem Leben mindestens so oft die Flucht ergriffen wie er sich einem Kampf gestellt hatte. Er schämte sich auch nicht dafür. Er hatte die vergangenen sechsundzwanzig Jahres seines Lebens nicht überlebt, weil er tollkühn war. Statt übermäßigem Ehrgefühl, das viele in ein frühes Grab schickte, war er mit einem Verstand gesegnet, der ihm sagte, wann Situationen aussichtslos waren und wann nicht, und danach richtete er sich. Dieser Mann war kein Gegner für ihn und er hatte auch weder eine Pistole noch eine andere Waffe bei sich, außer seinem Gürtelmesser, und das würde ihm kaum eine nennenswerte Hilfe sein. Alles, was er hatte, war der Überraschungseffekt, und das war eigentlich zu wenig, um zu bleiben. Und doch blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und er wusste nicht recht, wieso. War es, weil er instinktiv wusste, dass es um James Bonny ging, und er der Verantwortliche für Annes Situation war? Waren es Annes riesige, ängstliche Augen? Oder war es, weil sie ebenso allein war wie er, sie, die dreizehnjährige Witwe, und er, die Waise aus Bristol? Er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen, und doch blieb er, wo er war.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, war er mit dir zusammen, du kleine Hure, und jetzt finde ich sein Weibchen und von ihm keine Spur? Was ist geschehen?“ Er packte Anne an ihrem Kittel, zog sie hoch und schüttelte sie. „Sag mir, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, und vielleicht lasse ich dich laufen, Mädchen!“

Doch Anne starrte ihn nur trotzig an. Nicht ein Laut kam über ihre Lippen und Jack lächelte ob ihres Mutes. Es hätte sie nichts gekostet, dem Kerl Jacks Namen zu sagen, doch sie tat es nicht und Jack wusste, dass er jetzt jede Möglichkeit, dieser Situation zu entkommen, verpasst hatte, und das für immer. Ohne ein Wort und einzig mit ihrer trotzigen Miene hatte Anne ihrer beider Schicksal besiegelt, denn nichts wog für Jacks so schwer wie Loyalität. Mit einem tonlosen Seufzen legte er eine Hand an sein Messer und wartete auf den passenden Augenblick.

Der Mann zog Anne näher an sich heran. „Hast du vergessen, was passiert, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst?“, fragte er. „Es wäre ohne Frage in Jims Sinne, dich wieder daran zu erinnern. Hm, Kleine, möchtest du es mal wieder richtig besorgt haben?“

Anne erstarrte. Kein Muskel zuckte, als sie den Mann über ihr ansah. Nichts war mehr in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, kein Trotz, keine Furcht, nichts. Ihre Augen waren wie erfroren, zwei hellblaue Eissplitter, gefühllos, leblos beinahe.

„Soll ich dich mal wieder ficken, um dir deinen Platz zu zeigen? Ist es das, was du willst? Diesen Gefallen tun mein Schwanz und ich dir doch außerordentlich gerne“

Seine Hand fuhr zu den Knöpfen seiner Hose. Mit einem Schritt hatte Jack seine Deckung verlassen und zog sein Messer, doch Anne war schneller. Ihre Bewegung war so flink, dass Jack ihr kaum zu folgen vermochte. Wie eine Schlange stieß ihr Arm nach vorne und das nächste, was beide Männer sahen, war ein blitzendes Messer in ihrer Hand.

Ihr Peiniger taumelte zurück und ein Griff zu seinem Gürtel offenbarte, dass Anne ihm sein eigenes Messer an die Brust hielt.

„Du kleines Miststück“, spie er aus.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, stach Anne zu, doch der Mann hatte sich von seinem Schreck erholt. Er umfing blitzschnell ihr Handgelenk, bog es brutal zurück und stieß sie so hart gegen die Mauer, dass Anne aufschrie. Das Messer entglitt ihren Finger und fiel zu Boden.

„Das war dein Todesurteil, du miese Schlampe“, brüllte der Mann und umfasste ihre Kehle.

„Finger weg!“

Die Worte waren heraus, ehe Jack sich überhaupt bewusst war, dass er es war, der gesprochen hatte. Rasch streckte er die Hand mit dem Messer vor sich und trat einen Schritt vor, weit entschlossener, als ihm eigentlich zu Mute war.

Der Mann fuhr überrascht herum und ließ Anne dabei los, die ächzend zu Boden sank. Als er Jacks jedoch ansichtig wurde, grinste er überheblich.

„Verpiss dich, Mann“, sagte er und wollte sich wieder umdrehen.

„Lass sie sofort in Ruhe!“

„Das Mädchen geht dich einen Scheißdreck an.“

„Zufällig tut sie das nicht, sie gehört nämlich zu mir.“ Jack straffte sich und versuchte, möglichst bedrohlich auszusehen. „Ich bin derjenige, den du suchst.“

Das Grinsen wich aus dem Gesicht des Mannes und er musterte Jack plötzlich scharf. „Wen suche ich denn?“

„Den Mann, der die Kleine zur Witwe gemacht hat“, sagte Jack ruhig und umfasste sein Messer fester. „Und der steht vor dir.“

Der Mann trat einen Schritt vor, ohne Jack auch nur eine Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. „Das ist eine Sache, mit der du besser keine Scherze treiben solltest“, sagte er warnend, „die Vorstellung, dass ein Schwächling wie du Jim auch nur einen Kratzer versetzen könntest, ist lachhaft, aber wenn du das noch einmal behauptest, werde ich dir trotzdem den Hals umdrehen.“ Jack hob sein Messer und der Mann lachte höhnisch. „Was, glaubst du, dieses Taschenmesser hält mich auf?“

„Immerhin habe ich damit James Bonny die Kehle aufgeschlitzt“, erwiderte Jack betont gleichmütig.

Trotz seiner beeindruckenden Größe war der Mann schnell. Weit schneller, als Jack erwartet hatte. Er stürmte brüllend auf ihn los und Jack wich eilig zurück, während er mit seinem Messer herumfuchtelte. Vermutlich hätte er den Koloss so zum Stehen gebracht, zumindest kurz, doch ein hinterhältiger Stein, der plötzlich hinter seinem Fuß auftauchte, machte seinen zugegebenermaßen nicht wirklich ausgefuchsten Plan vollends zunichte. Er stürzte nach hinten und hatte kaum den Boden berührt, da hatte sein Gegner bereits das Messer aus seiner Hand getreten und beugte sich drohend über ihn.

„Na, immer noch so mutig?“, fragte er knurrend.

Jacks Verstand raste. Er versuchte, sich zur Seite zu rollen, doch der Mann packte ihn an der Kehle und hielt ihn fest.

„Anscheinend nicht, du kleine Ratte. Hättest du das Mädchen mal lieber mir überlassen, statt den Helden zu spielen.“ Er legte auch seine andere Hand um Jacks Hals und drückte zu. „Und dabei ist sie noch nicht mal Jungfrau, die kleine Hure. Wozu also all der Aufwand?“

Jack versuchte, etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, doch er brachte nur ein Röcheln zustande. Er strampelte verzweifelt, versuchte, den Mann zu treten, zu schlagen, irgendetwas, doch dieser drückte nur völlig unbeeindruckt fester zu. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm und plötzlich bahnte sich völlig überraschend doch noch ein klarer Gedanke seinen Weg, doch das hämische _Glückwunsch, Rackham, was hatte ich dir übers Weglaufen gesagt?_ hätte sich sein Verstand auch sparen können. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und langsam machte sich eine unheilverkündende Schwärze vor seinen Augen breit, als plötzlich ein schriller Schrei ertönte, der sogar bis zu ihm vordrang. Der Mann über ihm brüllte auf und plötzlich lockerte sich der Griff um seinen Hals. Jack saugte ächzend so viel Luft in seine Lungen, wie ihm möglich war, während der Mann versuchte, etwas von seinem Rücken zu schlagen. Rote Flüssigkeit sickerte durch sein Hemd bis auf seine Brust und tropfte auf Jack herab und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass das Blut war. Hastig wand er sich unter dem Mann hervor und sah Anne. Anne, die auf dem Rücken des Mannes saß, das Messer in ihrer unverletzten Hand, und auf ihn einstach, wieder und wieder und wieder. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Wort war zu hören, nur der Mann stöhnte gepeinigt und das Messer fuhr auf seinen Körper hinab, schnitt erbarmungslos durch Stoff, Haut und Muskeln, wurde wieder hervorgezogen und stieß wieder hinab, auch als die Bewegungen des Mannes längst erschlafft waren.

„Anne!“, presste Jack hervor. Sein Atem ging pfeifend, doch er kämpfte sich trotzdem auf die Beine. „Anne!“

Sie hörte ihn nicht, stach nur stumm weiter auf ihren Peiniger ein. Blut spritzte auf ihr Gesicht, besudelte ihren Kittel, doch noch nicht einmal das schien sie wahrzunehmen.

„Anne!“ Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr und hielt ihre Hand fest. Ihr Kopf fuhr nach oben und sie starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Für einen Moment hatte er Angst, dass sie ihn angreifen würde, doch dann sickerte so etwas wie Erkenntnis in ihren glasigen Blick. „Er ist tot, Anne“, sagte Jack vorsichtig und ließ ihre Hand los, „er kann dir nie wieder etwas tun.“

Anne senkte den Blick und starrte auf den Leichnam hinab. Sie betrachtete die zahllosen Einstichstellen, das herausquellende Blut und schließlich ließ sie ihre Hand sinken.

„Tot“, flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Ja, Anne, er ist tot.“

„Er kann mir nichts mehr tun.“

„Nein, kann er nicht. James Bonny auch nicht. Sie sind beide tot.“ Jack nahm ihr vorsichtig das Messer aus der Hand und warf es neben dem leblosen Körper in den Schlamm. „Sie können dir nichts mehr tun, Anne.“

„Nie wieder.“

„Nein, nie wieder.“

Anne hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Noch immer machte sie keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben. „Du wolltest mich loswerden.“

Jack löste sein durchnässtes Tuch vom Hals und wollte Anne das Gesicht säubern, doch sie drehte den Kopf weg.

„Du wolltest mich loswerden“, beharrte sie.

„Das war ein Fehler“, sagte Jack besänftigend. „Und ich habe dich die ganze Nacht gesucht, um dir das zu sagen.“

Annes Augen weiteten sich. „Dann meintest du das ernst?“, fragte sie leise. „Dass ich zu dir gehöre?“

Jack begann, ihr das Blut vom Gesicht zu wischen. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden“, versprach er, „und jetzt komm, wir sollten hier verschwinden.“

Er wollte Anne hochziehen, doch er erwischte den falschen Arm und Anne jammerte gepeinigt auf.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte er hastig, „aber wir müssen wirklich verschwinden.“

„Schickst du mich nicht weg?“

„Anne, lass uns später darüber reden“, beschwor Jack sie eindringlich.

Anne sah ihn lange an, doch dann nickte sie langsam. Sie stand auf und bückte sich nach dem Messer, das Jack in den Schlamm geworfen hatte. „Lass uns gehen.“

Jack beobachtete ihre schleppenden Bewegungen, schob rasch sein eigenes Messer in den Gürtel und hob Anne dann auf seine Arme. „Ich trage dich, Kleines.“

Sie war kaum schwerer als ein Kätzchen.

„Ich kann alleine laufen“, wollte Anne aufbegehren, doch ihr Kopf sank bereits erschöpft gegen Jacks Schulter.

„Kannst du nicht.“ Jack lächelte. „Und jetzt lass uns verschwinden, bevor die Büttel auftauchen.“

  


  


°°°


	5. Narben erzählen Geschichten

Betty entwich ein leiser Schrei, als sie die blutbefleckten Gestalten auf ihrer Türschwelle sah.

„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist, Betty“, versicherte Jack sofort beschwichtigend und drängte sich an ihr vorbei in die Küche.

„Ach ja?“, fragte Betty schwach und folgte ihm. „Ich warne dich, Jack, wenn du mir die Miliz ins Haus bringst, wirst du dir noch wünschen, in Rhetts Händen zu landen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.“

Jack lud Anne auf einem Stuhl ab. „Du weißt doch, wie wenig ich davon halte, wenn sich die Miliz in meine Angelegenheiten einmischt“, meinte er, doch das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war nur ein schwacher Abklatsch seines sonst so gewinnenden Grinsens.

Betty schnaubte, doch sie sagte nichts weiter, während sie das Küchenfeuer in Gang brachte und Wasser erwärmte. Sie ersparte es sich selbst und Jack, nachzufragen, was passiert war und so Jack dazu zu zwingen, sich eine Lügengeschichte ausdenken zu müssen. Jack war dankbar dafür, denn allmählich machten sich zahlreiche größere und kleinere Schmerzen in seinem Körper bemerkbar und er fühlte sich sowohl körperlich als auch geistig wie zerschlagen. Trotzdem raffte er sich auf und begann, Anne aus seinem patschnassen Mantel zu schälen. Anne betrachtete ihn dabei stumm, ohne jedoch ihrerseits auch nur einen Handgriff zu tun. Erst als er den Mantel zur Seite legte und Anstalten machte, nach ihrem Kittel zu greifen, zuckte sie zusammen und verschränkte eilig ihren gesunden Arm vor ihrer Brust.

„Ich will mir nur deine Schulter ansehen“, sagte Jack beschwichtigend.

Anne wich seiner Hand aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Ich muss schauen, ob irgendwas gebrochen ist.“

„Nein.“

„Du kannst dich mit dem Rücken zu mir drehen. Und ich werde dich außer an deiner Schulter nirgendwo berühren, Anne.“

Anne presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und schüttelte trotzig den Kopf.

Jack warf Betty, die gerade mit einer Schale warmen Wassers herankam, einen ratlosen Blick zu. Betty stellte die Schale neben den beiden auf den Tisch und schaute zu Anne. „Soll ich es versuchen?“, fragte sie.

„Darf Betty sich deine Schulter angucken?“, fragte Jack Anne.

Anne warf Betty einen feindseligen Blick zu. „Nein.“

Betty zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Macht, was ihr wollt, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Wehe, du vergreifst dich an meinem frischgebackenen Brot, Jack!“ Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie hinaus und ließ die beiden allein.

Jack hockte sich vor Anne hin und suchte ihren Blick. „Hör mal, ich will dir nur helfen. Aber das kann ich nicht tun, wenn du mich oder Betty deine Schulter nicht einmal angucken lässt.“

Anne sah zur Seite.

„Anne?“, fragte Jack behutsam. „Soll ich dich zu jemand anderem bringen? Madog könnte dich bestimmt zusammenflicken, hat er bei mir auch schon ein paar Mal getan.“

Anne blieb stumm und Jack seufzte. „Na gut, dann eben nicht. Ich gehe raus, damit du dich wenigstens waschen kannst.“

Er stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch ein dünnes, flehendes Stimmchen hielt ihn zurück.

„Jack...“

Jack fuhr herum und warf in einer Geste gepaart aus Hilflosigkeit und Ungeduld die Arme in die Luft. „Was soll ich tun, Anne? Bleiben soll ich nicht, gehen soll ich nicht, was willst du von mir?“

Anne schluckte. „Ist gut, ich... ich zeig‘s dir. Aber nur dir, ja? Nicht Betty oder... oder Madog. Nur dir.“

Jack atmete tief durch und nickte dann. „Ist gut“, sagte er beruhigend, „nur mir, niemandem sonst. Ich werde dir nichts tun, Anne, ich verspreche es dir.“

Anne nickte und griff nach ihrem Kittel.

„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Jack und trat auf sie zu.

„Nein“, sagte Anne schnell und hob den Kopf. „Bleib... bleib dort stehen, ja?“

Jack hielt sofort inne und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als er das Zittern in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Ja. Ich bleibe hier. Kein Problem.“

Anne stand langsam auf und setzte sich rittlings wieder auf den Stuhl, Jack ihren Rücken zugewandt, dann griff sie nach dem Saum ihres Kittels und schob ihn mit einer Hand über ihren Kopf. Sie presste das Stück Stoff an ihre Brust und strich ihr langes Haar von ihrem Rücken nach vorne. Wie ein nasser Vorhang glitten sie beiseite und boten Jack den freien Blick auf ein Bild des Grauens. Mit einem Schlag waren all seine Schmerzen vergessen, als er auf Annes Rücken starrte. Narben. Unzählige. Ein ganzes Geflecht von Brandnarben, das sich wie ein Netz über Annes schmalen Rücken zog.

„Verfluchter Scheißkerl!“, donnerte er an dem Kloß in seiner Kehle vorbei. „Verfluchter, gottverdammter Scheißkerl!“

Anne zuckte zusammen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich...“, Jack raufte sich die Haare, „ich... Scheiße... War er das, Anne? James Bonny?“

Anne nickte stumm.

„Dieser verfluchte-...“ Jack ballte seine Hände zur Faust und widerstand mühsam der Versuchung, irgendetwas zu zertrümmern. _Annes Schulter_ , rief er sich in Erinnerung und holte tief Luft. Annes Schulter, genau.

Er straffte sich und ging zu ihr hinüber. Vorsichtig legte er seine Finger auf ihre rechte Schulter, betastete sie und versuchte mühsam, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als er dabei eine der Narben berührte. Sie waren mindestens ein halbes Jahr alt und weitestgehend verheilt, auch wenn es noch dauern würde, bis sie verblassten. Schließlich ließ er von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Nichts gebrochen“, murmelte er, „warte kurz.“

Er nahm eines der Tücher, die Betty bereit gelegt hatte, und tauchte es in einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser, dann legte er es vorsichtig auf Annes Schulter. Anne zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts. Jack nahm einen zweiten Lappen und die Schüssel mit warmem Wasser, ging um Anne herum und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen zweiten Stuhl. Ohne ein Wort begann er, ihr die Blutreste von den Händen zu waschen, dann vom Gesicht. Das Wasser in der Schüssel verfärbte sich rot, ehe er fertig war. Als er Anne von allen Blutspuren befreit hatte, machte er mit sich selbst weiter, dann schüttete er das Wasser weg und nahm den kalten Lappen von Annes Schulter.

„Du kannst dich wieder anziehen“, brummte er und machte sich an Bettys Brotkasten zu schaffen, um Anne die Möglichkeit zu geben, unbeobachtet wieder in ihren Kittel zu schlüpfen. Er schnitt zwei Scheiben ab, bestrich sie mit Butter und säbelte zusätzlich zwei großzügige Stücke von dem Schinken in der Vorratskammer. Betty wurde wirklich wütend, wenn er sich ohne zu fragen an ihren Vorräten zu schaffen machte, aber in diesem Moment kümmerte ihn das wenig. Er würde schon eine Möglichkeit finden, sie wieder zu versöhnen. Mit Brot und Schinken kehrte er zu Anne zurück, drückte ihr eine der Scheiben in die Hand und ließ sich selbst auf den Stuhl fallen. Sie verzehrten ihr Mahl schweigend und erst als Jack die letzten Krümel von seinen Fingern geleckt hatte, sah er Anne wieder an.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er.

Anne warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, dann sah sie zur Seite. Ihre Lippen zitterten leicht und wie um sie davon abzuhalten, zog sie ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne. Jack sagte nichts, er saß nur geduldig da und sah sie an, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Vor ein paar Monaten waren wir im Landesinneren“, flüsterte sie schließlich kaum hörbar, „eine Tagesreise von Charles Town entfernt. Er hat mich zum Arbeiten auf die Plantagen geschickt, während er und seine Männer sich in den Wirtshäusern rumgetrieben haben. Irgendwann kamen wir in ein Dorf... ich habe es wieder erkannt. Die Plantage meiner Eltern lag nur wenige Meilen entfernt. Keine Ahnung, ob ihm das klar war. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hat mich wie üblich an einen Farmer vermittelt und ich habe den ganzen Tag geholfen, Kartoffeln in die Erde zu bringen, aber als es dann dämmerte und ich meinen Lohn bekommen habe, bin ich nicht zurück ins Dorf gegangen. Ich habe das Geld eingesteckt und bin gerannt.“

Anne unterbrach sich. Ihre Finger spielten unruhig mit einem Faden ihres ausgefransten Ärmels.

„Er hat dich erwischt?“, fragte Jack leise.

Annes Lächeln hatte nichts Fröhliches. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin die ganze Strecke gerannt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich stehen geblieben bin, um Luft zu holen, hatte ich Angst, dass er hinter mir auftaucht, also bin ich weiter gerannt, bis ich das Land meiner Eltern erreicht habe. Sie... sie waren gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig, als ich ins Haus stürmte. Meine Mutter hat mich umarmt und wollte mir eine Schüssel Suppe in die Hand drücken. Das weiß ich noch, dass sie mir die Suppe geben wollte.“ Anne schluckte.

„Und dein Vater?“, fragte Jack vorsichtig.

Anne hob den Kopf. Tränen hingen in ihren Wimpern und rollten über ihre Wangen. „Er hat mich gefragt, wo mein Ehemann ist“, wisperte sie. „Er fragte mich, warum ich nicht bei ihm bin, denn dort würde ich hingehören. Als er hörte, dass ich ihm weggelaufen bin, hätte er mich fast geschlagen, wenn meine Mutter nicht mit der Suppe neben mir gestanden hätte. Ich... ich habe ihm die blauen Flecken gezeigt, die Wunden, alles. Ich habe ihn auf Knien angefleht, mich nicht zurückzuschicken.“ Anne schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase. „Er hat mich angesehen, als wäre ich irgendein Ungeziefer, dann ist er rausgegangen und hat einen seiner Arbeiter mit einer Nachricht zu ihm ins Wirtshaus geschickt.“

Übelkeit machte sich in Jacks Magen breit und kroch bis hoch in seine Kehle. Er schluckte, um den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund loszuwerden, doch es half nichts. Er und all seine Geschwister hatten ihren Anteil an Maulschellen und Ohrfeigen bekommen, er selbst vermutlich sogar ein paar mehr, weil er sich immer in den Vordergrund hatte spielen müssen, aber trotzdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater Martha oder Bess wieder weggeschickt hätte. Eher hätte er ein paar Leute zusammengetrommelt und dem Kerl, der sie verprügelt hatte, eine Lektion erteilt. Er mochte kaum elf gewesen sein, als seine Eltern gestorben waren, aber darin war er sich sicher. Wie konnte ein Vater seine auf den Knien liegende Tochter zu diesem Monster zurückschicken? Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, wenn er noch länger darüber nachdachte.

„Er kam noch in der Nacht und hat mich geholt.“ Annes tonlose Stimme brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Und er war so wütend... so unglaublich wütend...“ Anne schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig, mehr zu sagen, und Jack drängte sie nicht weiter. Die Narben auf ihrem Rücken sprachen deutlich genug von dem, was dann gefolgt war.

Er stand auf und drehte eine unruhige Runde durch die Küche, um seinen Kopf freizubekommen, dann ging er in die Vorratskammer und holte Bettys geheime Rumflasche hinter dem Mehl hervor. Betty würde ihn umbringen, so viel war sicher, aber er brauchte jetzt etwas Starkes. Er kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück, entkorkte die Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, dann hielt er sie Anne hin. Anne nahm die Flasche und trank ohne zu zögern oder das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Morgen suchen wir eine Kutsche oder ein Pferd“, sagte Jack unvermittelt.

Annes Kopf zuckte nach oben. „Ich gehe nicht zu ihm zurück“, sagte sie und warf Jack einen wilden Blick zu.

„Doch“, sagte er mit einer Ruhe, die er eigentlich nicht verspürte, „das tust du. Und ich komme mit dir.“

  


°°°


	6. Aus der Asche

Sie ritten früh am nächsten Tag los. Aus gutem Grund wollte Jack Betty aus dem Weg gehen, also schlichen sie im Morgengrauen aus dem Haus. Madog stieß ein paar wortreiche walisische Flüche aus, als Jack ihn aus dem Bett klopfte, lieh ihnen aber bereitwillig eines seiner Pferde. Jack war nicht der beste Reiter, aber für Madogs gutmütigen und ausdauernden Braunen reichte es. Anne saß hinter ihm auf und so ritten sie durch Charles Towns noch menschenleere Straßen und schließlich aus der Stadt hinaus. Jack wusste ungefähr, wo das Dorf lag, in dessen Nähe sie die Plantage von Annes Eltern finden würden, von dort würde Anne ihn führen.

Gegen Mittag machten sie eine kurze Rast und Jack spendierte ihnen in einem Wirtshaus zwei Schalen Eintopf, während das Pferd eine Pause einlegen durfte, dann ritten sie weiter und erreichten das Dorf noch vor Einbruch der Dämmerung.

„Wohin jetzt?“, fragte Jack.

Anne deutete stumm Richtung Osten und Jack lenkte das Pferd in die angezeigte Richtung.

Hinter den Häusern wurde die Straße zu einem schmalen Trampelpfad zwischen Wiesen und Feldern hindurch. Sie wechselten kein Wort, während das Pferd sich seinen Weg suchte. Langsam senkte sich Dunkelheit über die Felder, doch noch ehe die Sonne ganz untergegangen war, tauchte endlich die Plantage vor ihnen auf. Annes Vater war kein armer Mann. Das Gehöft bestand aus mehreren Gebäuden, allesamt fest und sauber gebaut, nicht wie die windschiefen Hütten, die man bei anderen Siedlern oft sah. Jack zügelte das Pferd bei einer kleinen Baumgruppe und ließ seinen Blick über die Häuser schweifen.

„Was ist was?“, fragte er.

„Das Wohnhaus“, sagte Anne und deutete auf das große Haus in der Mitte, dann wanderte ihr Finger weiter, „Stall, Scheune, die Hütte der Arbeiter, noch eine Scheune.“

Jack pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Arm ist dein Vater nicht gerade, was?“

„Er ist nicht so reich, wie er es in Irland gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht eine Küchenmagd geschwängert hätte“, entgegnete Anne und ihre Augen hatten wieder diesen starren Ausdruck, den sie auch gehabt hatten, kurz bevor sie dem Mann seinen eigenen Dolch in den Rücken gerammt hatte.

Sie rutschte vom Pferderücken und Jack stieg hinter ihr ab und band den Braunen an einen Baum. Dann löste er den Sack mit den notwendigen Utensilien vom Sattel und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Wann gehen sie schlafen?“, fragte er.

Anne spähte zum Haus hinüber. „Gleich wird das Abendessen aufgetragen“, sagte sie, „dann liest er eine Stelle aus der Bibel vor, bevor die Arbeiter zu ihrer Hütte gehen. Mutter spinnt oder näht noch ein wenig, er liest oder schreibt und dann gehen sie schlafen. Ihr Schlafzimmer ist dort oben“, Anne zeigte auf ein Fenster im Obergeschoss, „wir werden sehen, wenn das Licht ausgeht.“

„Gut“, sagte Jack und holte ein paar lange, mit öligen Lappen umwickelte Stäbe aus dem Beutel. „Dann heißt es also abwarten.“

Er ließ sich ins hohe Gras fallen und Anne setzte sich neben ihn, ohne den Hof aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Willst du das immer noch durchziehen?“, fragte Jack.

Anne nickte.

„Gut.“ Jack lehnte sich zurück und kreuzte die Arme unter seinem Kopf. „Weck' mich, wenn sie schlafen gegangen sind.“

  


°

  


Tiefschwarze Nacht umfing sie, als Anne an seinem Arm rüttelte. Sofort war er hellwach und setzte sich auf.

„Alle Lichter sind aus“, wisperte Anne, „auch bei den Arbeitern.“

„Dann los.“

Jack drückte Anne zwei der Stöcke in die Hand, nahm die anderen beiden und so lautlos wie möglich schlichen sie im Schatten der Bäume und Büsche, die den schmalen Pfad säumten, zum Hof. Still und dunkel lag er vor ihnen. Aus dem Stall war Geraschel und Hufscharren zu hören, aber aus den anderen Gebäuden drang kein Laut. Als sie die erste Scheune erreicht hatten, blieben sie eng an die Wand geschmiegt stehen und Jack zückte ein paar Schwefelhölzer.

„Ich gehe zu der anderen Scheune, du nimmst diese hier“, flüsterte er. „Aber geh erst rein, wenn du siehst, dass ich das andere Gebäude erreicht habe. Sobald du fertig bist, verschwindest du zum Pferd. Keine Heldentaten, verstanden? Keine unnützen Torheiten!“

Anne nickte kaum merklich.

„Anne!“

„Schon gut“, murmelte sie bockig.

Jack sah sie streng an, doch dann wurde sein Blick durch etwas hinter Anne abgelenkt und er erstarrte.

„Scheiße!“, zischte er.

„Was?!“, fragte Anne erschrocken.

„Kann es zufällig sein, dass du mir einen sehr wichtigen Punkt verschwiegen hast?“, flüsterte Jack grimmig. „Dass dein Vater einen riesigen, schwarzen Köter besitzt, zum Beispiel?“

Anne fuhr herum. Auf dem Vorplatz der Arbeiterbaracke stand ein großer schwarzer Hund und schaute zu ihnen hinüber. Offenbar war er noch unschlüssig, ob sie eine Gefahr darstellten. Jack machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt rückwärts, bereit, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er hasste Hunde. Sein Leben auf der Straße hatte ihn auf schmerzhafte Weise gelehrt, um die Viecher einen großen Bogen zu machen. Er machte noch einen Schritt, als Anne plötzlich leise auflachte.

„Temair!“, rief sie wispernd. „Komm her, Junge! Temair!“

Der Hund hob lauschend die Ohren, dann fing er plötzlich an mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und trabte los. Im Nu war er bei ihnen und Anne beugte sich herab und tätschelte seinen großen Kopf.

„Hallo, mein Junge! Du verrätst uns nicht, stimmt's? Du erinnerst dich daran, wie oft ich dir dein Futter gebracht habe, oder? Braver Temair!“

Sie drehte sich grinsend zu Jack um und Jack zog eine Grimasse, als Temair näher an ihn herantrat, um an ihm zu schnüffeln. Der riesige Hund reichte ihm fast bis zur Hüfte.

„Schon gut“, murmelte er unbehaglich.

„Hast du etwa Angst vor Hunden?“, fragte Anne ungläubig.

„Ich habe keine Angst“, flüsterte Jack entrüstet, „ich bevorzuge es aber, sie mir aus der Ferne anzuschauen.“

Anne kicherte leise und zog Temair am Halsband von ihm weg. „Lauf zurück zum Haus, Junge“, befahl sie ihm. „Los! Geh!“

Temair warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu, doch dann drehte er sich tatsächlich um und lief davon.

Jack atmete auf. „Ein Überläufer aus den gegnerischen Reihen hat definitiv seine Vorteile.“ Er grinste und wedelte mit den Zündhölzern. „Gib mir deine Fackel.“

Anne schirmte das flackernde Licht mit ihrem Körper ab, während Jack um die Ecke spähte. Immer noch war alles ruhig. Temair hatte es sich auf der Veranda des Haupthauses bequem gemacht. Jack vermutete, dass es mit seiner Ruhe bald vorbei sein würde, aber dann würden sie hoffentlich ohnehin bereits verschwunden sein.

„Gut, ich gehe rüber. Keine Risiken, klar? Rein, Fackel loswerden, raus!“

„Jaja“, erwiderte Anne ungeduldig, „ich bin ja nicht blöd. Jetzt geh schon.“

Jack sah auf sie herab, dann zog er sie an sich, drückte sie ruppig und brummte „Bis gleich“, ehe er sich rasch auf den Weg zu der zweiten Scheune machte. Sand und Kies knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln, als er über den Hof eilte, doch das warnende Kribbeln im Nacken blieb aus und als er sich an seinem Ziel angekommen gegen die Holzwand presste und sich umschaute, war immer noch alles dunkel und ruhig. Rasch entzündete er seine Fackeln und spähte zu Anne hinüber. Er sah ein schwaches Flackern und als er seine Fackeln hin und her schwenkte, bewegte sich auch das andere Licht.

„Alles klar“, murmelte er, „dann mal los!“

Das Scheunentor knarrte leise, als er es aufzog und ins Innere trat. Sie hatten sich für ihren Plan genau die richtige Zeit ausgesucht, stellte er zufrieden fest. Bis unter das Dach stapelten sich Bündel getrockneten Tabaks, Getreidegarben und Kornsäcke, so einladend, als ob sie nur auf ihn gewartet hätten. Jack grinste hämisch. Es fiel ihm fast schwer, sich zu entscheiden, wo er seine Fackeln loswerden sollte. Er entschied sich für ein gerechtes Teilen, schob eine Fackel in eine Weizengarbe, die sofort Feuer fing, warf die andere Fackel in den Tabak und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Er wetzte über den Hof bis zum ersten Baum, der ihren Pfad säumte, und presste sich an den Stamm. Ein schwaches Glimmen aus Annes Scheune verriet ihm, dass auch Anne ihre Aufgabe vollbracht hatte, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Hektisch glitt sein Blick über den Hof und die Gebäude und dann brach Temair plötzlich in ohrenbetäubendes Gebell aus, ganz wie er vorausgesehen hatte.

„Anne, verflucht, wo bist du?“, knurrte er.

Sowohl im Haupthaus als auch bei den Arbeitern gingen Lichter an, während im Stall eine wilde Kakophonie aller möglichen Tierlaute losbrach. Selbst das letzte Huhn schien den Brandgeruch inzwischen wahrzunehmen und wie aufs Stichwort begannen nun auch die ersten, großen Flammen aus den Türen zu schlagen. Trotz seiner drängenden Sorge um Anne musste Jack bei diesem Anblick grinsen.

 _Feuer gegen Feuer, du verdammter Dreckssack,_ dachte er schadenfroh, als die Tür aufsprang und besagter Dreckssack in hastig übergestreiften Hosen und flatterndem Nachtgewand auf den Hof eilte. William Cormac war ein stattlicher Mann, der die Situation mit einem Blick erfasste und seinen Arbeitern Befehle entgegen brüllte, während er schon zum Brunnen eilte. Hinter ihm kamen eine Frau und zwei kleine Jungen aus der Tür. Die Kinder weinten ängstlich und klammerten sich an ihre Mutter, die genauso verzweifelt die Hände rang, während sie auf das Inferno starrte, in das sich ihre zwei Scheunen gerade verwandelten.

„Den Stall“, bellte Annes Vater, „vergesst die Scheunen, aber der Stall ist noch zu rett-...“

Er unterbrach sich und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Auch die Arbeiter hielten inne und schließlich hörte sogar die Mutter auf zu schluchzen und blickte entsetzt über den Hof.

Zwischen Brunnen und Scheune war Anne erschienen. Wie aus dem Nichts stand sie plötzlich da, eine lodernde Fackel in der Hand. Das wirre Haar leuchtete im Feuerschein glühend rot und der Blick ihrer Katzenaugen war starr auf ihren Vater gerichtet.

„Aillén“, entfuhr es einem der Arbeiter und Jack konnte ihm das nicht übel nehmen, denn selbst ihm jagte Annes Anblick einen Schauder über den Rücken und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war er sich nicht sicher, ob dort nicht tatsächlich ein Feuerdämon erschienen war, so erschreckend war der Anblick.

Für einen Moment war die ganze Szenerie erstarrt. Niemand wagte sich zu bewegen, während alle Blicke auf Anne gerichtet waren. Sie sah von ihrem Vater zu ihrer Mutter und ihren Brüdern hinüber, dann schaute sie wieder zu ihrem Vater und ein verächtliches Lächeln krümmte ihre Mundwinkel, ehe sie ausholte und warf. Die Fackel flog in hohem Bogen durch eines der Fenster des Haupthauses und sofort fingen die flatternden Vorhänge Feuer. Einer der Jungen schrie auf und als hätte sie auf dieses Zeichen gewartet, rannte Anne los. Wie ein Wiesel flitzte sie über den Hof und auf Jack zu. Erst jetzt schien den Männern klar zu werden, dass es sich tatsächlich um ein menschliches Wesen handelte.

„Schnappt sie euch!“, brüllte Annes Vater mit sich überschlagender Stimme und zwei der Arbeiter setzten sich in Bewegung.

Und auch Jack wurde jetzt erst klar, dass der ganze Pulk genau auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Scheiße!“, fluchte er und lief ebenfalls los.

So schnell er konnte, rannte er den Pfad entlang. Ihr Pferd tänzelte nervös ob des ganzen Aufruhrs und er brauchte zwei Versuche, ehe er die Zügel von dem Baum gelöst hatte. Atemlos kletterte er in den Sattel und drehte sich um. Anne war ihren zwei Verfolgern immer noch voraus. Leichtfüßig setzte sie über eine Wurzel hinweg und rannte auf Jack zu. Er streckte eine Hand aus, Anne ergriff sie und halb sprang, halb zog er sie hinter sich auf Pferd, während er dem Tier seine Hacken in die Seite rammte. In wildem Galopp stürmte es los und Anne klammerte sich an Jacks Mantel fest, während sie den Weg entlang preschten. Ein Blick zurück offenbarte ihnen, dass ihre Verfolger aufgegeben hatten. Ihre Verwünschungen gingen in einem wilden Getöse unter, als die erste der beiden Scheunen zusammenbrach. Sie schauten beide zurück auf das flammende Inferno und Jack bekam eine Gänsehaut ob der brachialen Gewalt, die sie dort losgelassen hatten.

Anne schmiegte sich enger an Jacks Rücken. „Danke“, flüsterte sie.

Jack drückte ihre Hand und lächelte, dann trieb er das Pferd weiter in die schützende Dunkelheit.

  


°

  


Mit einem unförmigen Bündel in den Armen marschierte Jack in Hanks Gaststube.

„Grüß dich, Hank! Wo ist Anne?“

„Schläft hinten im Lager.“ Hank musterte das Paket neugierig. „Und was schleppst du da an?“

„Kram für die Reise.“

„Geht es endlich los, ja?“

„In zwei Stunden geht das Schiff.“

Jack stieß die Tür zum Lager auf und blinzelte, als sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnten, dann lief er zwischen Fässern voller Rum, Wein und Bier bis in die hinterste Ecke, wo Anne sich auf einem Deckenlager zusammengerollt hatte.

„Aufwachen, Schlafmütze“, trompetete er und ließ das Bündel zu ihren Füßen fallen.

Anne blinzelte, dann setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wo warst du?“, fragte sie.

„Mich mit einer alten Freundin versöhnen.“ Jack grinste vielsagend. „Und dann war ich im Hafen.“

Anne war mit einem Schlag hellwach. „Wir fahren nach Nassau?“

„Wir fahren nach Nassau“, bestätigte Jack. „In zwei Stunden lichtet unser Schiff den Anker. Aber vorher müssen wir dich ein wenig herausputzen.“

„Herausputzen?“, fragte Anne misstrauisch und beäugte das Bündel.

„Weißt du, die Welt dort draußen ist ein gefährlicher Ort, vor allem für Mädchen. Ich dachte, wenn wir dir... naja, die Haare abschneiden und dich in ein Paar Hosen stecken, könnte das die Dinge für dich erheblich vereinfachen. Außerdem neigen Piraten wie alle Seeleute zu einem gewissen Aberglauben, wenn es um Frauen an Bord geht.“

„Einverstanden“, sagte Anne umstandslos und sprang auf.

Jack sah sie verblüfft an, dann zog er eine Schere aus dem Bündel. „Ich dachte, ich müsste mehr Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Gut, setz dich auf das Fass da.“

Anne setzte sich und Jack nahm hinter ihr Aufstellung. Nach einigen wenigen Schnitten lag bereits der Großteil von Annes langem, rotem Haar auf dem Boden und innerhalb kürzester Zeit herrschte auf Annes Kopf beinahe das gleiche zottige Durcheinander wie auf seinem eigenen.

„Johnny hat mir ein paar Tricks mit dem Messer gezeigt“, erzählte Anne stolz, während Jack mit der Schere hantierte. „Ich habe acht Mal die Scheibe getroffen.“

„Nicht schlecht“, sagte Jack anerkennend.

„Er hat erzählt, dass er mal einen Messerwerfer gesehen hat, der mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig werfen konnte. Das wäre doch praktisch, oder? Wenn man beide Hände benutzen könnte?“

„Allerdings.“

„Ich denke, ich könnte das auch. Aber dann brauche ich noch einen Dolch.“

„Der wird sich bestimmt auftreiben lassen.“ Jack machte noch einen letzten Schnitt und nickte dann zufrieden. „So, fertig!“

Annes sprang vom Fass und fuhr sich durch das kurze, wuschelige Haar. „Sehe ich schon aus wie ein Junge?“

„Fast. Aber...“, Jack schnürte das Bündel auf, „... wir sind ja noch nicht fertig. Hier!“

Er reichte Anne eine abgewetzte schwarze Hose und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd. Anne verschwand hinter einem Fass und zog sich um. Die Hose passte einigermaßen, aber das Hemd war eindeutig für einen breiteren Menschen gearbeitet worden. Anne stopfte es in ihre Hose und krempelte die Ärmel hoch, bis es zumindest leidlich ihrer Größe entsprach. Zumindest verbarg das Hemd jeden Anflug von Weiblichkeit, stellte Jack zufrieden fest und kramte weiter in dem Bündel.

„Gut, dann hätten wir hier noch ein Paar Schuhe, einen Gürtel mitsamt...“, Jack hielt den Gürtel hoch, „... einer Scheide für deinen Dolch und, zu guter Letzt, einen Hut!“

Und er zog einen breitkrempigen, arg verbeulten, braunen Hut aus dem Sack und setzte ihn Anne auf den Kopf.

„Passt perfekt!“, stellte er zufrieden fest.

Anne grinste ihn unter ihrer Hutkrempe hervor an, dann schlüpfte sie in ihre neuen Schuhe, band den Gürtel um ihre Taille und steckte geradezu ehrfürchtig ihren eroberten Dolch in die braune Lederscheide. Als das vollbracht war, drehte sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Wie sehe ich aus?“

„Wie...“, Jack zwirbelte nachdenklich an seinem Schnurrbart, dann grinste er breit, „... Adam Bonny, der gefürchtetste Messerkämpfer der sieben Weltmeere!“

Anne lachte.

Jack schnürte seinen Seesack zu, warf ihn sich über den Rücken und nickte Anne dann auffordernd zu. „Auf nach Nassau!“

Annes Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. „Auf nach Nassau!“, wiederholte sie und marschierte an Jack vorbei zur Tür.  


  


°°°


	7. Ein geschenktes Leben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als kleines Osterei hier das letzte Kapitel zu unseren beiden Unzertrennlichen. Danke fürs Mitlesen, Kommentieren und eure Kudos! :)

Anne vergrub ihre Hände in dem weißen, warmen Sand, während sie auf die Bucht hinaus schaute. Sechs Schiffe lagen dort vor Anker. Mit der _Dolphin_ waren Jack und sie gekommen und der Zimmermannsmaat hatte ihr die Namen der anderen Schiffe gesagt, während sie in die Bucht einfuhren: die _Lion_ , die _Medusa_ , die _Golden Jane_ , die _Straight Arrow_ und zu guter Letzt die _Walrus_ , das Schiff des berühmten Captain Flint. Anne wiederholte die Namen in ihrem Kopf, während sie zusah, wie diese sonst so mächtigen und schnellen Schiffe auf dem Wasser schaukelten wie große, dicke Enten.

Sie hatte hinter ein paar großen Fässern Zuflucht gesucht, die am Strand auf ihren Abtransport warteten, so lange Jack ihnen eine Unterkunft besorgte. Sie lehnte sich gegen das feste Holz in ihrem Rücken und schloss die Augen. Sie saß nicht hier, weil sie sich versteckte, sondern weil sie es mochte, nicht gesehen zu werden. Geräusche und Stimmengewirr waberten über sie hinweg und sie lauschte dem Durcheinander, neugierig auf diese neue Welt, in die Jack sie gebracht hatte. Die alte Anne hätte bestimmt Angst gehabt, sobald sich einige der dunklen und rauen Männerstimmen ihren Fässern näherten, aber die alte Anne war auch eine dumme, feige Nuss gewesen. Sie war jetzt die neue Anne, die vor nichts Angst hatte und jedem Mann, der ihr dumm kam, ihren Dolch in den Wanst stoßen würde. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Gürtel, tastete sich die Scheide entlang und sie genoss ein weiteres Mal das berauschende Gefühl von Macht und Sicherheit, als sie daran dachte, wie sie diesem riesigen, starken Mann sein eigenes Messer in den Rücken gestoßen hatte, bis er nicht mehr gewesen war als ein toter, kalter Klumpen Fleisch. Anne lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

„... Noonan hat dich rausgeschmissen? Was hast du angestellt, seine Töchter statt seinen Huren gefickt? ...“

„... Von der _Medusa_ sind ein paar verschwunden, als sie in Tortuga vor Anker lagen. Captain Hendriks hat angedroht, ihnen die Kehlen aufzuschlitzen, wenn sie ihm je wieder unter die Augen kommen...“

„... die kleine Guthrie macht jetzt einen auf Geschäftsmann. Noch keine richtigen Titten und tut plötzlich so, als würde sie was vom Geschäft verstehen...“

„... in Charles Town haben sie wieder ein paar aufgeknüpft. Sollen mal unter Burge gesegelt sein, habe ich gehört...“

„... Die _Walrus_? Vergiss es, Kleiner, du kannst ja nicht mal 'nen Säbel richtig halten. Schwächlinge wie dich hat Flint gar nicht nötig...“

„... Jesus, ich bin so spitz, ich hätte fast die Galionsfigur gefickt. Ich werde jeden erstechen, der gerade auf Maggie liegt, so viel ist sicher. Nach neun Wochen habe ich wohl jedes Anrecht auf diese Titten...“

„Aufstehen, du kleiner Feuerteufel, ich habe uns eine Unterkunft besorgt!“

Anne blinzelte unter ihrem Hut hervor. Jack hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und platzte fast vor Stolz. Langsam stand sie auf und klopfte sich sorgfältig den Sand von der Hose, während Jack ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, nur um ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern.

„Beeil dich“, sagte er und Anne grinste.

„Komme ja schon.“

Gemeinsam liefen sie die vollgestopften Straßen Nassaus entlang. Die gleißende Sonne brannte vom Himmel und unter der Sicherheit ihres Hutes hervor betrachtete Anne die sie umgebenden Menschen: Männer in abgerissener Kleidung und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, andere in Mantel und Weste, so wie die Kaufleute in Charles Town, leichtbekleidete und züchtige Frauen, dazu Kinder, Hunde, Katzen und Hühner, die zwischen den Beinen der Passanten herumtollten und manchen derben Fluch oder Fußtritt auf sich herabriefen, wenn sie dem Falschen vor die Füße gerieten. Endlich leitete Jack sie eine schmale, wackelige Stiege empor, führte sie über eine Holzbrücke und stieß eine Tür auf.

„Herzlich Willkommen in unserem neuen Zuhause!“, verkündete er lautstark und schubste sie über die Schwelle.

Anne brauchte einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen nach der Helligkeit von draußen an das dämmerige Innere gewöhnt hatten, doch dann stieß Jack einen Fensterladen auf und Anne sah sich staunend um.

Zwei Betten mit dicken Matratzen standen an den gegenüberliegenden Wänden, dazu ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, eine Truhe und zwei Haken neben der Tür. Vielleicht waren die Möbel schäbig, die Decken auf den Betten löchrig und der Fußboden uneben, doch Anne war sich plötzlich sicher, dass sie selbst auf der Plantage ihres Vaters nie ein schöneres Zimmer gesehen hatte.

Sie nahm ihren Hut ab und hängte ihn von plötzlicher Kühnheit ergriffen an den Haken neben der Tür. Es kam ihr wie eine Inbesitznahme vor. Jack lächelte und hängte seinen Dreispitz daneben.

„Gefällt es dir?“, fragte er.

Anne betrachtete die zwei Hüte, wie sie dort nebeneinander hingen, dann ließ sie ihren Blick noch einmal über die Betten, den Tisch und die Truhe schweifen und nickte schließlich andächtig.

„Es ist wunderschön“, murmelte sie und plötzlich war sie doch wieder die alte Anne, denn sie spürte, wie ihre Augen zu brennen anfingen und sie drehte sich zu Jack um und presste ihr Gesicht in seinen Mantel.

Jack drückte sie an sich. „Mir gefällt es auch“, sagte er.

Anne löste sich von ihm und fuhr sich ungeduldig über das Gesicht. Jetzt musste aber endlich mal Schluss sein mit der alten Anne, entschied sie.

„Welches Bett willst du?“

Anne sah sich nachdenklich um, dann sprang sie mit einem weiten Satz auf das Bett unter dem Fenster und genoss das Gefühl, als die Matratze federweich und anschmiegsam unter ihr nachgab.

„Das hier!“

„Natürlich das bessere.“ Jack seufzte gespielt theatralisch und setzte sich auf das andere Bett. „Aber bitte, ich überlasse es dir, großzügig, wie ich bin.“

„Du kannst ja darum kämpfen“, schlug Anne übermütig vor und griff nach ihrem Dolch.

Jack hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich ergebe mich. Das Bett gehört dir.“ Er sah sich um. „Das Zimmer gehört einer Mrs. Potter. Sie wohnt zwei Häuser weiter und ich habe ausgehandelt, dass du bei ihr essen kannst, wenn ich nicht da bin.“

Anne zog ihre Beine an die Brust und bettete ihr Kinn auf die Knie. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich nicht mitkommen darf“, murrte sie.

„Weil du zu klein bist, deshalb“, erwiderte Jack. „Wir hatten das Thema schon hundert Mal. Sobald ich mir in dieser Stadt einen gewissen Stand erarbeitet habe und du etwas älter bist, werde ich dich mitnehmen.“

„Ich bin schon alt genug! Auf der _Dolphin_ habe ich auch geholfen!“

„Du bist in der Takelage rumgeklettert wie ein Affe“, stimmte Jack ihr zu. „Es ist ja nicht für lange, Anne. Gib mir ein, zwei Jahre, dann fahren wir gemeinsam zur See. In der Zeit wirst du mit deinem Dolch einfach unbesiegbar, damit dir niemand etwas antun kann, wenn du auf einem Schiff voller Piraten bist.“

Anne brummte. „Na gut“, gab sie widerwillig nach.

„Von meiner ersten Kaperfahrt bringe ich dir einen zweiten Dolch mit.“

„Wirklich?“

„Versprochen!“ Jack lächelte, als er Annes glückseliges Gesicht sah.

Anne neigte den Kopf. „Na gut. Dann erzähle ich dir auch, dass Captain Hendriks von der _Medusa_ neue Männer sucht.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Jack erstaunt.

„Ich habe es unten am Strand gehört.“

Er grinste. „Es ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich, welche verborgenen Talente unter deinen roten Zotteln lauern. Zur Spionin eignest du dich also auch.“

Anne grinste ebenfalls. „Niemand achtet auf ein Mädchen und noch weniger auf einen Jungen.“

„Na schön!“ Jack erhob sich und griff nach seinem Hut. „Ich werde Hendriks aufsuchen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er kein Plätzchen für mich hätte. Aber vorher...“, er ging zu Anne und hielt ihr eine Hand hin, „... suchen wir uns etwas zu essen, was denkst du?“

„Einverstanden!“ Anne ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich bereitwillig vom Bett ziehen. Sie nahm ihren Hut vom Haken, dann sah sie zaghaft noch einmal zu Jack auf. „Danke“, sagte sie leise.

„Wofür?“, fragte er, seine Hand schon auf dem Türknauf.

„Für... das hier.“ Annes hilflose Handbewegung umfasste das Zimmer. „Mein neues Leben. Danke.“

„Ich verdanke dir auch mein Leben, Anne“, erwiderte Jack ernst. „Ohne dich hätte der Kerl mich erwürgt. So machen das Partner, weißt du? Man hilft sich gegenseitig.“

„Wir sind Partner?“, fragte Anne atemlos.

„Wir sind Partner“, bekräftigte Jack.

„Und wir bleiben auch immer zusammen?“

„Wer hilft mir denn sonst, wenn so ein Kerl mir den Kopf abreißen will?“ Jack fuhr ihr durchs Haar. „Immer, Anne. Darauf hast du das Wort von Jack Rackham.“

„Und du das Wort von Anne Bonny“, erwiderte Anne forsch. „Und jetzt lass uns was essen. Ich könnte ein ganzes Schwein verdrücken.“

  


  


°°°ENDE°°°


End file.
